Heroic Hero Man vs Dr Horrible!
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: While watching YouTube videos, Alfred discovers the blog of self-proclaimed villain, Dr. Horrible. Being the hero that he is, Alfred knows that he MUST stop this villain! No pairings.


**Author's Note:** What a shocker, MORE Hetalia fanfiction xD!

So, my good friend xxxMady inspired the idea for this fanfiction. She texted me about Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along blog, and she mentioned how someone posted a request in the Hetalia Kink Meme for a Hetalia/Dr. Horrible crossover. So yeah...inspired by that also! I couldn't find the request in the Kink Meme, but oh well! I wanted to write it anyway.  
This story is also set before the event of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, just to avoid confusion. So yeah, please enjoy this fanfiction~!

Alfred absolutely ADORED the internet.

He seriously could not recall what he did before the internet. Alfred was seriously almost always online. Whether he was playing online games or spamming Arthur with numerous e-mails, Alfred was almost always in front of his computer. While he did enjoy both of those activities greatly, his absolute favorite was watching random videos on YouTube. He could easily spend hours on end just watching the most random crap on YouTube. He loved almost every video that was on the website, and he loved sending them to the other nations as well. But they did not see the genius in the videos like Alfred. Psh, what did they know anyway? Either way, Alfred was back on his computer for another day of YouTube videos. He took a seat at his desk, carrying a hamburger and Coca-Cola with him. He was well prepared to not leave this desk for the next few hours. He logged on the computer, humming along to the start-up sound that it made. That sound was just so much fun to sing along to! After this, he opened his internet browser and went on YouTube.

As usual, Alfred checked the videos that were being watched now. Most of them he had seen already, so he didn't really feel like watching them again. But there was one video that he was unfamiliar with. It was some sort of blog. Usually, Alfred didn't care for blogs much. He still liked them, of course, but he would much rather watch videos about fat people falling down. THOSE were funny. But back to the video, it had a pretty weird title. "Dr. Horrible's Blog Update - 6/7/08", which happened to be today. The guy had a really weird name. Dr. Horrible. Alfred knew a few doctors, such as Dr. Seuss, Dr. Phil, Dr. Dre, Dr. Evil, and a couple others. But he didn't know any Dr. Horrible. Due to his curiosity, Alfred clicked on the video. It started with some guy who didn't look all that special. Alfred didn't get it. Why did such a boring guy like him have such a popular blog? Well, he did have pretty snazzy goggles, Alfred would admit that much. The blog really wasn't that interesting so far. Alfred nearly clicked away until he heard the next part.

"...yeah, Evil League of Evil still hasn't responded to me. I'm really not that nervous or anything. I think they are just trying to make me wait, y'know, to create suspense? It's a classic villain move, so I applaud them. They'll be accepting the evilest of all evil villains soon!" He paused and started an "evil laugh", which sounded incredibly awkward. After laughing for a long moment, he stopped and was quiet briefly. "And by evilest of all evil, I mean me..." Alfred gasped at this! What a fiend! This guy was not only a villain, he was the evilest of ALL evil villains! That was like...EVIL! He probably made the Joker look like some little playground bully! It had to be those goggles! Yes, it was DEFINITELY the goggles. They were clearly the key to his...his...EVILNESS! Evilness of DOOM. Alfred had not been watching properly after this, since he got very carried away in his thoughts. But when he turned his attention back to the video, Dr. Horrible was now answering a bunch of e-mails.

"...And what do you know, we got another e-mail from our 'good pal', Johnny Snow." Dr. Horrible paused to skim the letter, but he rolled his eyes after a moment. "Y'know what, this is just the same old crap. Johnny, you are NOT my nemesis. You will never be my nemesis. You will never be a nemesis to ANY villain. Build a bridge and get over it. Anyway, next up..." Alfred paused the video after this. A nemesis...Alfred could do that. He would challenge this guy! He would take down the evilest of all evil, and rid the world of Dr. Horrible! It was obvious that Johnny Snow could not handle being a hero, but Alfred most definitely could. And he was the only hero that could take down the evilest of all evil. It was all up to him. Alfred rose from his chair and stood in his triumphant "hero pose", basking in his epiphany. But then it hit him...just HOW was he going to take down Dr. Horrible? It was obvious that sending him e-mails was helpless, as proven by Johnny Snow. Alfred had to think of something better...something cooler...something more awesome! He looked around his room, in search of inspiration. He noticed that his closet was slightly ajar, and something was hanging out of it. Alfred grinned as he saw this. Yeah, that could work.

* * *

"AND I CHALLENGE YOU, DR. HORRIBLE, TO HAVE A WEB-CAM FACE-OFF WITH ME TONIGHT AT 9PM! IF YOU DECLINE, YOU ADMIT DEFEAT TO ME! THIS IS HEROIC HERO-MAN, SIGNING OFF!"

Alfred yelled at his web camera before shutting it off. He was currently clad in what looked like a Captain America costume. He had just finished posting a video response to Dr. Horrible's blog, claiming himself as Dr. Horrible's TRUE nemesis. If Dr. Horrible was a true villain, he would accept this challenge. After all, Alfred was a VERY convincing hero. He gave guys like Batman and Superman a run for their money. Alfred sat back down at his desk, removing the mask from his head. He clicked on his YouTube video, amazed by how many views it had already. He assumed the viewers were Dr. Horrible's evil minions. Dr. Horrible must have brainwashed them with these videos. Alfred knew that he had to save them after he finished off Dr. Horrible. Soon after he posted his video, Alfred noticed that he had a new message. He clicked on it, gasping when he saw that it was from Dr. Horrible. It read:

_"I accept your 'challenge', n00b. I'll be there."_

Alfred growled in annoyance when he saw that he was called 'n00b'. He was beyond offended. Alfred F. Jones was no n00b! Arthur Kirkland was a n00b, yes, but not Alfred F. Jones! He slammed his fist down on the desk in annoyance, glancing over at his clock. He saw it was only three o'clock...his web camera "face-off" wasn't until nine. He had six hours to kill...time for some gaming! Alfred figured beating the crap out of monsters in video games would prepare him for the big face-off. It would be his training for the day. Alfred then began his "training", which he did for six hours straight.

After playing the game for hours, Alfred made his way to his kitchen to have a late dinner/snack. On the way there, He walked past the clock, gasping when he saw the time. 9:05! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! Damn it, he was late for the face-off! And since he was late, it was likely that it might not work in his favor. He could already be down in the battle! The war might be over before it even started! Panicking, Alfred ran back to his bedroom, seizing the costume immediately. He threw it on quickly, before turning on his web camera and logging onto the appropriate site. He then found Dr. Horrible's page on the site, and started the web conversation. A minute late, Dr. Horrible appeared on his computer screen, wearing a wide smirk on his face.

"You're late, 'heroic hero man'." He said sarcastically, making airquotes as he said this.

"I...I was...saving orphan kittens from a burning building! And then I...taught them how to read!" Alfred confidently stated, even though it was an obvious lie.

"Orphan kittens? Nice one, nice one." Dr. Horrible slyly stated. He leaned back in his chair, putting the tips of his fingers together. "So...I'm gonna level with you. People e-mail me ALL the time because they want to be my nemesis. Seriously, I have a whole separate folder for those messages." It was obvious that Dr. Horrible was exaggerating, but Alfred was believing every word of it. "But yours was...well, I laughed my ass off after I saw it. Seriously, aren't you a little old to be playing Super Hero?"

"I am not playing Super Hero! I am one!" Alfred said triumphantly.

"...But you're wearing a Captain America costume."

"It's not Captain America! It's my own original supersuit!"

"Uh-huh, _sure _it is." Dr. Horrible still wore that smirk on his face, which really made Alfred sick. He had to fight back.

"Besides...aren't YOU a little old to be playing...Super Villain?" Alfred asked awkwardly.

"I am not 'playing' super villain, I am one! Come on, look around!" Dr. Horrible gestured to the background that was behind him. "This is CLEARLY the lair of a Super Villain! Not only a Super Villain, but the evilest of all evil!" Dr. Horrible cried, as he attempted his laugh yet again, his laugh desperately needing work.

"Dude, do you have a cough or something?" Alfred asked, a bit startled by that sudden outburst.

"NO! That's my evil laugh. Every villain needs an evil laugh! Don't worry, I'm gonna hire a vocal coach soon...it'll be awesome after that" He paused before continuing. "So...Heroic Hero Man, how DO you plan on destroying me?"

Alfred opened his mouth, as if he was about to speak, but nothing came out. He...he hadn't gotten that far. He really had no idea how he was going to destroy Dr. Horrible. The only thing he managed to establish was that he was GOING to. Alfred let out a nervous laugh. "Eheheh, yeah, about that..."

"No plan whatsoever, huh?"

"Hey! I never said that!"

"You didn't have to say it! All you heroes are so predictable. Which is exactly why villains, like me, are the superior ones."

"That's not true! Heroes are always superior. Batman always beats the Joker, Superman always beats Lex Luther, Spiderman-"

"Lies...all lies." Dr. Horrible cut him off at this, clearing his throat before changing the subject. "But yeah, back to that 'you becoming my arch nemesis' thing. Truth is, I already have one."

"It's Johnny Snow, isn't it?" Alfred yelled at the other.

"What? No! Why does everyone think that? Why would a villain as cool as me have an arch-nemesis as lame as him?" Dr. Horrible said in annoyance. "But anyway, my arch nemesis is Captain Hammer. You hear me? Captain Hammer. Not you, not Johnny Snow. CAPTAIN HAMMER." Dr. Horrible emphasized.

"...you sound kind of gay for him." Alfred admitted. Dr. Horrible wore a facial expression that looked far from amused. He did not bother showing any sort of emotion or reaction after this. "Goodbye, Heroic Hero Man. Don't bother sending me anymore responses after this, because they will be ignored. Just...go be a loser somewhere else." After this, Dr. Horrible signed off from the web camera conversation. Alfred stared at the computer screen for a long moment, trying to process all of this. So...Dr. Horrible had signed off, without even a proper fight. That must mean that he forfeited. Which meant that Alfred defeated him. Alfred rose to his feet, assuming his 'hero' pose once again

"And once again, the day is saved, thanks to...HEROIC HERO MAN!"


End file.
